The Fear
by Aerys Krystie
Summary: Yami has a secret, one he doesn’t want anyone to know about. Unfortunately, not everything can stay hidden forever. When his second worst fear comes true, and he is being blackmailed for it, what can he do?
1. The Fear 1

**The Fear**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

**Theme:** AU.

**Plot:** Yami has a secret, one he doesn't want anyone to know about. Unfortunately, not everything can stay hidden forever. When his second worst fear comes true, and he is being blackmailed for it, what can he do?

**Warnings:** Yaoi, sexual content, language, slight violence, slight BDSM, OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Yugi Oh do not belong to me. I make no profit from this story.

**A/N:** This is based off TRUSTcompany's The Fear, and this also does not belong to me.

* * *

Bakura yawned. Literature always did bore him. He never could understand how Ryou could keep him interested in sad excuses for writers. Who cares about Shakespeare? He was some English guy that couldn't think of his own ideas, and did them in poorly written stories.

His dark eyes glanced around the classroom. Honda and Jounouchi were asleep. Yugi was paying attention to the teacher drone on, trying to keep his eyes open. Kaiba, well, like he had to pay attention to class. Anzu was staring out the window. Marik was behind him, and Bakura wasn't about to pull an Exorcist. Malik was looking through his bag, and the Pharaoh was writing something down.

Bakura groaned when he felt something hit the back of his head. His hand touched the area and he stood up, glaring at Marik.

'Would you grow up?! What are you, ten? Spitballs were so last year!'

Bakura could feel everyone's eyes on him as he had just made the class interesting. He heard the teacher clear his throat, but Bakura didn't pay any attention to him.

'I know you're desperate to swap spit with me, Marik, but when will you learn that it's just not going to happen?'

Marik smirked, then started laughing maniacally, causing Bakura look around. Had he missed the joke or something? He couldn't remember the last time Marik had pulled a prank on him. They had too much fun ganging up on other kids to worry about each other.

Bakura's eyes widened in realization. He tried to lower his hand, but stopped when he felt his hair being tugged. It wasn't a spitball. Marik had used superglue instead.

With narrowed eyes, Bakura ripped the glue ball out of his hair, not really noticing the pain as he thought of creative ways to get back at Marik. He looked at the small wad of paper that had several strands of snowy hair sticking to it.

Bakura went back to looking around the classroom as he tugged at the ball, trying to peel it off his fingers gently, and without ripping his skin off.

His eyes were drawn to the Pharaoh again. As much as he hated that spirit, he also found him interesting. After all, he knew his past. The only ones who didn't were Kaiba and Yami, though Yami was trying desperately to recover lost secrets.

Bakura smirked he saw Yami sneak a glance at Kaiba, and shook his head. This was almost too good, even for him. Now, all he had to do was think of a way he could use this to advantage, and everything will be perfect.

'Bakura, would you care to answer the question?'

Bakura stared at the teacher. 'Sure. What was it?'

The teacher sighed, closing his eyes. 'When was William Shakespeare born? Was it a: fifteen twenty-four, b: fifteen forty-nine, c: fifteen sixty-four, or d: fifteen seventy-one?'

Bakura pretended to think about it, before smirking. 'I go for e: who gives a shit?'

There were a few scattered snickers from the other students, who stopped when the teacher glared at them. 'Why did you take this class if you weren't interested in literature?'

'Because I was guaranteed sex at least once a week.' Bakura raised an eyebrow, waiting for the next question.

The teacher shook his head. 'Well, since you're being so open to all of us, much to my displeasure, what do you find interesting in a story?'

'Blood, gore, sex, drugs, and cursing beyond reason. A story is just boring if it doesn't have any of that. Next.'

The teacher got an indignant look on his face. 'Name three stories you've read that weren't from pornographic magazines.'

'Very well. There was _The Shining_, _Phantoms_, and my personal favorite _It_. Are we done playing Twenty Questions now?' Bakura had grown bored with this game after the second question.

'Just one more question, Bakura.'

Bakura sighed. 'What now?'

'Did you want detention?'

Bakura sat up straighter, since he had been slouching over his desk. 'Of course not, sir. I'd do anything to keep you from undressing me with your eyes.' Bakura glanced at Ryou, who was hiding his face, and most likely chanting to himself; we are not related, we are not related.

The teacher rolled his eyes. 'Can anyone tell me when Shakespeare was born?'

* * *

Bakura's eyebrows rose as he listened to Ryou tearing into him after class. He had no idea that speaking his mind, and the truth, would get him into so much trouble. Not that he wasn't used to it; there was always someone who had to get in his face.

'How could you?! Now everyone will think I was the idiot that promised you sex at least once a week! Do you even think before you talk anymore?'

'I wonder if a kid can have an aneurism,' Malik wondered out loud.

'Or if someone who is a vegetarian have a heart attack,' Marik put in.

'Okay. You can stop now.' Ryou mumbled to himself as he sat down at a table. 'By the way, Bakura, who did promise you sex once a week if you took literature?'

'Oh, that's none of your business. Just go back to eating your grass,' Bakura replied as he took the apple from Ryou's lunchbox.

'It's tofu, not grass!' Ryou exclaimed defensively.

'And what's the difference?' Bakura took a big bite of the apple.

He smirked as Yugi tried to change the subject, while Anzu helped. Honda and Jounouchi were busy arguing over who could eat the most. Marik was teasing Malik, and Yami was staring off into space, which got Bakura's attention.

As he watched the Pharaoh, he realized that he wasn't only staring off into space, but staring at the world's biggest asshole, who was about to walk past their table.

'Kaiba, why don't you join us?' Bakura asked, smirking.

Kaiba stopped, looking at the spirit of the ring. 'I wouldn't degrade my personal value,' he said and continued on his way.

'Someone really has to take that stick out of your ass and beat you with it,' Bakura growled, taking another bite of the apple.

Marik laughed, Honda and Jounouchi joined him. Ryou covered his face with his hands again. Anzu tried to stifle her giggles. Yugi couldn't believe Bakura had said that, and Yami refused to say or do anything.

'Stick it up for him, Pharaoh. You know you want to.' Bakura's smirk got more evil, if it were possible. He laughed. 'I am your worst fear, Yami.'

Yami stared at Bakura. 'No, you're not. My worst fear is waking up without my penis,' he revealed.

Bakura rolled his eyes. 'Okay, so I'm not your _worst_ fear, but I'm still pretty bad.'

'Yeah, in bed.' Yami stood, leaving the cafeteria.

Bakura just stared wide eyed, jaw hanging. He never knew Yami had the balls to say something like that. _But it's the last time he ever gets the last word in. What a bitch. And I know just how to get justice._ Bakura chuckled to himself as he finished off his apple.

* * *

End Chapter I.

I promise it will get better as the story moves along. Please review, thank you.

Peace

Auska.


	2. The Fear 2

**The Fear**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

* * *

Bakura lowered the book he had been reading when the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock on the mantle above the fireplace, smirking. He marked his page, and put the book on the coffee table. He knew who was at the door.

He unlocked the door, opening it. 'Welcome, Pharaoh. Right on time.' He stepped to the side, allowing Yami into the house.

During last period at school that day, Bakura had invited Yami around, saying that he needed to speak with him. This was true, to an extent. He had more of a deal in mind, that simple chit-chat. After promising it wouldn't be degrading, Yami had reluctantly agreed.

When he got home, Bakura had almost literally kicked Ryou out of the house, telling him to spend the evening with Yugi or Malik. When the house was empty, Bakura decided to lounge about in a pair of stonewash jeans, after peeling the glue ball off his finger.

Now that Yami had arrived, everything was going to be perfect. Bakura had everything planned out in his mind, but he knew the plan was going to be altered or forgotten completely. He led the way into the living room, pointing to the sofa.

'Be seated, Yami.' When Yami finally sat down, Bakura sat on the coffee table in front of him. 'Now, how desperate are you to get Kaiba into the sack?'

Yami's eyes widened with fear and perplexity. He cursed himself when he realized that Bakura must have noticed him staring off into space, while staring at Kaiba. He had been telling himself to be more careful, otherwise he would get caught, and now he had been.

'I don't know what you're talking about, tomb robber.' Yami stood to leave, only to have Bakura push him back down.

'We're not through yet, Pharaoh. You leave, I tell everyone, including that fuckstick, Kaiba. Now that you understand – '

'What makes you think anyone would believe you?' Yami demanded.

'After my replies in class today, who wouldn't believe me?' When Yami didn't reply, Bakura took that as a sign to continue. 'I think it's time we talked about what I want to keep my trap shut. Are we on the same page?'

Yami growled. He didn't want to do anything for Bakura. But at the same time he didn't want Bakura to blab out his darkest secret, and probably go into great detail about what he fantasized about when he thought of Kaiba.

_Do I want to do something for him? Or do I want him to tell everyone and have everyone look at me like I'm some sort of freak?_ Yami lowered his eyes as he thought about it.

Bakura tapped his foot. He was becoming impatient with Yami. 'Oh, for fuck sake! It wasn't a trick question! Yes or no?'

Yami raised his eyes, determination in them. 'What do you want?'

Bakura smiled. 'That's better. You better follow me, Yami.' Bakura stood, and then thought against it. 'Actually, why don't you walk in front of me?' Bakura pulled Yami up by the wrist, pushing him in front of himself.

'Up the stairs, last door on the left,' he explained, following the Pharaoh.

_Oh, no. What have I gotten myself into this time?_ Yami went to the last door on the left, opening it. He stepped into the room, which he figured was Bakura's.

Surprisingly, there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. A large, four post bed was against the center of the left wall. A vanity chest was opposite the bed, in front of a double door window. There were two bedside chests, one on either side, with silver handles that stood out against the dark wood.

The walls were painted black with flicks of silver. The carpet was thick and a deep crimson. The curtains were black velvet with gold hemming. The only thing that really looked out of place was the white covers on the bed.

Yami took a step into the room, his shoes sinking into the carpet. The wall lights were a reddish-orange, casting "v" shapes, not lighting the room very well, but enough to see where everything was. The room was nearly as dark as Bakura's soul.

'On the bed, Yami,' Bakura ordered, stepping into his room, closing the door.

Yami walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. 'Before you do whatever you're about to do, I have a question.' He looked up at Bakura.

'It was Malik that promised me sex once a week. Can we drop that, already? I'm sick of everyone wanting to know my business.' Bakura stood, roughly, a foot away from where Yami was sitting.

'You were the one who decided to share it with the entire class.' Yami crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Bakura to explain himself.

Bakura knew what Yami was waiting for, and rolled his eyes. 'In case you haven't noticed, you're going to give me sex, and whatever else I want.' Bakura said the last part airily, with a lazy wave of his hand.

'Great. A sex fiend. Did you want me to strip?' Yami was actually wondering if having everyone knowing about his secret was better than being Bakura's pleasure.

'I'm not a sex fiend. I'm just bored with Malik. He doesn't have any fight in him anymore. Now you, on the other hand, are still a virgin.'

Yami's eyes widened. 'What? How did you know that? Who told you?'

Bakura snickered. 'I can pick a virgin a mile away. Kaiba lost his virginity to paid sex. Even little Yugi isn't a virgin. You are so late catching up with the times. Strip.'

Bakura watched Yami with interest as his body was revealed. He couldn't help but smirk. Yami did have a good body, even for someone of his age. He slowly circled Yami, like a vulture. He stopped behind the Pharaoh, squeezing his buttocks.

'Oh, firm,' he purred into Yami's ear, feeling him shudder, whether it be from desire or disgust, Bakura didn't care.

Yami gasped as one of Bakura's hands went to his groin, rubbing slowly. Yami's mind fought with his body. He didn't want get hard over Bakura. It was a losing battle. Before he knew it, he was completely hard and moaning as Bakura continued to rub him.

'Oh!' Yami opened his eyes when Bakura bit the muscle between his neck and shoulder, pain and pleasure rolling into one. 'You're a complete psycho, Bakura!'

'I'm not a complete psycho, some parts are still missing.' Bakura stopped rubbing Yami, stepping around and facing him. He pushed Yami onto the bed, and stood there, watching him.

Yami looked delicious, laying there. His legs slightly spread, his penis standing proud. What Bakura loved the most was the look in his eyes. Mostly lust, with a touch of anxiety.

Bakura stepped up to the edge of the bed, bending at the waist, wrapping his cool fingers around Yami's hot organ, giving it a rough jerk. Yami closed his eyes, crying out in pleasure. Bakura captured Yami's lips with his own, giving him a quick, passionate kiss, before pulling back all together.

He let go of Yami's erection, gripping his legs, pulling him a little closer to the edge of the bed. Bakura got to his knees, running his tongue from base to tip. He was pleased with the gasp he got from Yami, and took the head of the member into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

Yami couldn't believe the pleasure of it. Ecstasy rippled along every nerve in his body, one surge after another as Bakura continued to pleasure him orally. He gripped the top cover of the bed. This was his first receiving any sort of pleasure; he hadn't even gone for self-play.

Bakura cackled to himself. He knew Yami was close. One Yami had come; Bakura would let the real fun begin. He took most of Yami's erection into his mouth, bobbing his head. His hands held Yami's hips down. His own hard on demanded attention.

Bakura pulled back before Yami could release in his mouth. He watched as streams of semen shot out of Yami's organ, landing on his taut abdomen. Bakura continued to jerk every last drop from Yami, before allowing the organ to go flaccid.

He stood, undoing his jeans, letting them fall to the floor, and stepped out of them. 'Now, the real fun begins.'

* * *

End Chapter II.

Thanks to ladydragon222.


	3. The Fear 3

**The Fear**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

* * *

Yami wasn't sure if he should be frightened or relieved. Bakura was going to be the one taking his virginity, which was one of his worst nightmares. He had been thinking of ways to get into Kaiba's pants for weeks.

On the other hand, Bakura was preparing him, even if he was on all fours like a wanton slut. Of all positions he wanted to be in for his first time, this was not one of them. In fact, this one was on the bottom of the list, along with doing it in the shower, kitchen, living room, anywhere where someone could walk in and catch them.

He clenched his jaw as Bakura entered a second finger into his rear. He was having second thoughts about this. What Bakura had done before, that was nice. Very nice. But this, this was horrible and painful. He thought sex was supposed to feel good.

All thoughts of pain left his mind when Bakura struck something that felt wonderful. Something that made him want more. Something that made him see stars. Without knowing what he was doing, Yami pushed back on the digits that were inside him.

Bakura chuckle. 'I thought you might like that, Pharaoh.' Bakura slowly entered a third finger into Yami's behind, giving him a few seconds to adjust before working them in and out.

Yami didn't notice the third finger being inserted much. Not while Bakura's other fingers were playing with that spot inside him. His eyes half closed, mouth open, he rocked back and forth onto Bakura's fingers. At least the preparation felt good. He just wasn't sure how taking in Bakura's length would go.

Yami reached underneath himself, taking his newly awaken erection into his hand, running his hand up and down it. He looked over his shoulder when Bakura slapped his butt.

'No touching yourself until I say you can. I'll think of more rules as we go along.' Bakura slapped Yami's rear again, liking the way Yami's inner walls clenched around his fingers.

'Hit me again, Bakura,' Yami moaned out, reluctantly letting going of his organ.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, but slapped Yami again, contently with the sigh he got. He could defiantly have some fun now. He removed his fingers from Yami's hole, receiving a cry of protest. His hand connected with Yami's buttocks again, causing the other spirit to moan.

Bakura picked up the tube of lubricant. He poured some into his hand, closed the tube, throwing it to the floor somewhere. He rubbed the clear gel between his hands before applying it to his weeping member. His eyes closed, moaning.

He stopped himself before he could get off on it too much, and gripped Yami's hip with a hand. With his other hand, he directed his erection to Yami's anus. He pushed the head of his organ in, stopping. He knew how it felt the first time, and without preparation.

He waited a moment or two, though it was killing him, until he was pretty certain that Yami had adjusted to the width. He pushed in a little further, feeling Yami's body trying to expel him. He knew it hurt, even with the fingering, but there was nothing he could do about that.

He continued to push himself in gradually, not wanting to tear Yami. That was the last thing he needed. Yami explaining to everyone why he couldn't sit down. He would have a little difficulty sitting down tomorrow, but he would be able to bear it at least.

When he was fully seated in, Bakura stopped, giving him and Yami a chance to catch their breath. He gripped Yami's hips. He had forgotten how good a virgin's body felt. He licked the nape of Yami's neck, gently nipping it.

One of his hands left Yami's hips, snaking around to grasp Yami's erection. His thumb swirled around the head, still slick from the lubricant. He felt Yami relax a little. He left Yami's member alone, gripping his hips again. He pulled out slowly, and re-entered himself the same way.

Yami bit his lower lip. It hadn't been too bad until Bakura entered him. He felt as though he was being stretched beyond his limits. He didn't think Bakura could ever be this soft when having sex, and Yami was one who didn't like to be proven wrong.

When he felt Bakura playing with his organ, his body almost instantly relaxed a little. In the back of his mind he knew this was all to keep Bakura's mouth closed, but he still couldn't help but enjoy it. Though it still hurt when Bakura moved, it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be.

Yami gasped when Bakura struck that spot inside him again. His back arched as it was hit again and again. This was how he thought sex would feel. Sheer pleasure with a hint of pain, which just added to it. He pushed back onto Bakura's length, and as a result, Bakura moved faster.

Yami's eyes rolled into the back of his head as that sweet spot was hit every time Bakura entered him. He lowered his head, moaning, until Bakura hit it with force, causing him to scream and his head to snap up. A stream of saliva fell from his open mouth, falling to the bed, not that he noticed or cared.

Bakura let his head fall back. 'Fuck,' he moaned as he slammed into Yami. He knew he shouldn't be so rough, but his body had needs as well, and to come was the main one.

Bakura's grip tightened on Yami's hips. He was grateful that Yami had tanned skin, otherwise he would be rather brushed tomorrow. He lent forward at the waist, letting his hips do all the work as he licked Yami's ear.

'You can touch yourself now,' he whispered hotly, watching as Yami steadied himself on one hand, while the other went to his erection.

Yami's hand worked with the speed of Bakura's thrusts. His cries of pleasure got louder as he neared his end. He didn't want to come but he didn't have any control of his body. He screamed Bakura's name in utter bliss as he released onto his abdomen and the covers.

Bakura grinded his teeth. He tried to hold off his own orgasm. He knew it was a lost cause. He pulled out of Yami and released onto the covers of the bed, running his hand up and down the length until no more came out. He kept himself steady, staring at Yami's quivering body.

When he regained himself, Bakura stood straight, stroking Yami's sweat soaked hair. He could feel the perspiration on his own body as he cooled down.

'Stand, Yami.' Bakura stepped back, watching as Yami got shakily to his feet. 'The bathroom is across the hall.'

Yami inclined his head, making his way slowly out of the room. When he was alone, Bakura laughed. Oh, how he was going to love having Yami as a sex slave.

* * *

Yami had showered and left moments before Ryou returned. Bakura was in the living room, doing his math homework. He greeted Ryou, smiling at him. He stared at Ryou until he was out of sight before turning his attention back to the problems.

He was on the last one when he heard Ryou scream. He looked up, staring at the clock on the mantle, smirking.

'Bakura!' Ryou screamed from upstairs.

'What?' Bakura called back innocently.

* * *

End Chapter III.

Thanks to ladydragon222 and Dragon Speaker.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fear**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

* * *

'Bakura?' Mr. Featherby, the science teacher, called.

Bakura raised his head from the desk. Since he had done very little studying before Yami arrived last night, he decided to make up for it, after Ryou made him wash the covers, and was forced to sleep on the sofa, since Ryou took over his bed.

It had taken him nearly three hours to do his homework, especially since he was falling sleep most of the time. He had finished all his homework; it just wasn't as neat as it usually was. Not that he cared. It was done and the teachers should be damn grateful about it, too.

After giving a loud and long yawn, Bakura finally said, 'Yes?'

'Would you care to explain what photosynthesis is?'

Bakura was thinking of telling the teacher where to go, but decided against it quickly. Instead, he decided to answer the question with as much detail as possible.

'Photosynthesis is the process of which plants, some bacteria and some protistans use the sunlight to produce sugar, which cellular respiration converts to ATP, the "fuel" used by all living things,' he answered, ignoring the shocked looks he got from the rest of the class. He was intelligent.

'Very good. Would you mind coming up here and writing the overall process on the board?'

Bakura groaned as he stood. He was sick of being the guinea pig. He went to the front of the class, taking the chalk from the teacher and writing: 6H2O + 6CO2 ---------- C6H12O6+ 6O on the board. He handed the chalk back to the teacher before he threw it at him.

'And for the record, that chemical equation translates to: six molecules of water plus six molecules of carbon dioxide produces one molecule of sugar plus six molecules of oxygen. Anything else?' Bakura yawned again, scratching the back of his head.

'Yes. What part of the plant produces the sugar?'

'What the fuck kind of a question is that?' Bakura demanded, glaring at the teacher.

Mr. Featherby shrugged. 'If you don't know the answer, you don't have to swear about it. You may go back to your seat.'

Bakura growled. He really wanted to throttle the teacher, but thought it would be best if didn't get another conviction. He returned to his seat, beside Ryou, who was still staring at him.

'I had no idea you knew all that,' he muttered.

'Yeah, I'm just full of surprises.' Bakura pulled his books closer to him, resting his head on them.

While his eyes were closed, Bakura thought of ways to get Ryou out of the house while he and Yami had their fun. He ignored the teacher when he was called on again, and instead tried to remember if there were any movies that Ryou wanted to see.

A dark smile came over Bakura's lips when he remembered tonight was the opening night for the carnival. This couldn't get any better. Ryou had been waiting for the carnival for three months. Bakura hated carnivals. He was tired of being kicked out for attacking the clowns.

That actually wasn't his fault. Bakura just didn't trust people who full face make-up. If they did, they had something to hide. Unfortunately, Ryou loves clowns. Bakura would be damned if he let some pedophile near Ryou, not that Ryou saw it that way.

Clowns gave him a balloon dog. When Bakura saw that freak with bizarre orange hair smile at Ryou he attacked, laying his fists into the clown's face. If anything, he wouldn't have to worry about wearing make-up. Security had pulled him off the clown, and handed him over to the police.

Bakura didn't suffer from coulrophobia, he just didn't trust them. Bakura feared nothing, except Ryou sometimes. But that was only sometimes.

'Hey, Ryou, it's the opening night for the carnival.'

Ryou's eyes lit up like a shopping mall. 'Um, will you be alright on your own tonight?'

Bakura held a finger up as he pulled out his cell phone. He sent a quick SMS to Yami, and was pleased with the reply. He turned his attention back to Ryou.

'Yeah, sure. I am a big boy after all.' He smirked, ruffling Ryou's hair.

Bakura stopped smiling. He had a lot of work to do when he got home. Making his room smell nice was the main one. He was sure he could coax Ryou into helping him. After all, what were little brothers for? Other than pranking.

'Bakura, this is wrong,' Mr. Featherby said, staring at the board.

'My foot it is,' was Bakura's casual reply.

* * *

Bakura had just finished his science homework when the doorbell chimed. His penis twitched to life just at the thought of what was about to happen. He loved how Yami was always on time; always eager to learn more about sexual activities. And Bakura was more than happy to teach him.

Bakura went to the door, opening it enough so Yami could enter the house. That afternoon Bakura had told Ryou to help him clean the house; otherwise he had to do two lot of homework and wouldn't be allowed to go to the carnival. Ryou had done most of the house before Bakura had finished his room.

He had remade his bed with the black satin covers he loved, polished the shackles attached to the bed and walls. He swept and mopped the black tiles. He found tiles to be easier to clean; especially when blood found its way onto the floor.

He also took down the purple velvet drapes, replacing them with black velvet. The dark wood of the bed had been polished and Yami's outfit placed on it. He could just imagine how the Pharaoh would look in it.

Bakura took Yami to his room, chuckling to himself. He allowed Yami to enter the room first. He could tell the other spirit was impressed. It was clean and smelt like ylang-ylang.

Stepping into the room, closing the door behind himself, Bakura turned the lamps on the bedside chests on. He picked up the outfit he had lain out for Yami, and handed it to him.

'No.'

Bakura forced it into Yami's hands, roughly grabbing a handful of hair. 'You will wear this, otherwise I'll go Bible Black on your ass,' he threatened.

'You wouldn't dare,' Yami said, staring into Bakura's eyes.

'Risk it!'

Yami quickly stripped, while Bakura got a few other pieces he needed for this evening. After learning that Yami liked to be spanked, Bakura decided to spice things up a little. He did wonder what Yami dreamt about, but decided he wasn't that curious.

'You're kidding, right? How long do you expect me to wear this?'

Bakura turned to see Yami dressed in the outfit. 'Ah, Pharaoh, you look delicious.'

Yami was dressed in a pair of leather underwear. But this was one had been modified. One hole at the front to allow Yami's penis freedom; one in the back, well, for obvious reasons. He could plainly see that Yami was getting excited over this.

Bakura chuckled to himself. How, when or why Yami became interested in pain, he didn't care or want to know. All that mattered was that Yami was into it, and by the looks of things, really enjoyed it as well. He circled Yami, enjoying the show.

Bakura stopped behind the other spirit, running his hands over Yami's bare chest, roughly pinching his nipples. He smirked when Yami cried out with pain and pleasure. One of his hands slipped down Yami's body, toying with the semi-erect organ, making it stand at attention.

He rubbed his own erection against Yami's behind. He gently pushed Yami forward with his hips, before throwing him onto the bed.

'I'm not going to chain you down tonight, but in a couple of days, you'll be chained up, and beaten. Just so you know, and aren't completely freaked out by it.' Bakura stripped, getting on the bed behind Yami.

He turned Yami around, moving up his body so he was straddling Yami's face. He pointed his erection down to Yami's mouth. He saw uncertainty flash in Yami's crimson eyes as he opened his mouth, allowing Bakura to slip himself in.

Bakura's eyes closed half way as a deep groan left his throat. He gently stroked Yami's hair, looking down at him. His hips rocked back and forth slowly, since he knew that Yami had probably never given oral gratification to anyone before.

Bakura made a mental note to himself to do this when Yami was chained. He almost lost himself with the image that came from the thought. He pulled back, flipping Yami around, positioning him so his rear was in the air.

Bakura's eyes got a shine of malice as he shoved two fingers into Yami's mouth. When he was almost certain they were slick enough he pushed them into Yami's anus, smirking cruelly when he felt how tight Yami was. He twisted his fingers, probing for that spot.

When Yami screamed, his channel clenching, he knew he had found it. He continued to play with it, while he held back his own needs. He was seconds from penetrating Yami. Bakura never really was one for stopping his body.

He licked his lips as he pulled his fingers back. He didn't really care if his erection was dry as he pushed into Yami. He forced himself to go slow. He may not care about Yami, but he didn't want the others to think he was abusing Yami in any way. That would cause a new set of problems.

Bakura ran his hands over Yami's tanned back, gently kneading the flesh with his strong fingers. He could feel Yami relaxing gradually. When he felt Yami had relaxed enough, he pulled back slowly, re-entering him. He raised an eyebrow when Yami pushed back.

'My, what a horny little bitch you are tonight.' Bakura rocked his hips back and forth with fervor.

Bakura gave a moaning chuckle, slamming into Yami. He let his head fall back as he moaned loudly. He thought he heard the front door close, but decided not to take any notice of it. He was having too good a time to be worried about keeping Ryou up, or distracting him from his homework.

He grabbed both of Yami's wrists, pulling them behind his back, his hips not stopping. He pulled Yami's upper half up, his hips going faster, harder. He wasn't going to stop until the Pharaoh was screaming his name.

He growled, yanking Yami's arms back even more. He realized what he was doing, but he didn't stop. If he stopped, Yami might get the wrong idea about him, and he couldn't have that. He was a thief and a stealer of souls, and now, he was a spoiler of virgins, and he would be damned if he let anyone think otherwise.

He let his body go at an erratic pace. It was desperate for its release, and Bakura wasn't about to stop it. Bakura gave a lustful smirk when Yami moaned out his name. It wasn't what he wanted. He wanted the Pharaoh to scream until his voice was hoarse, and there was only one way to do that.

Bakura's hips slammed against Yami's rear. The sound of the connecting skin almost echoed in the room. He was beginning to reach his end, but he would not come before the Pharaoh. No, he had more self control than that. When Yami finally screamed his name, Bakura couldn't stop himself as he released into Yami's passage.

He let go of Yami's wrists, as he fell on him, coming down from that wonderful high. He was almost content to fall asleep there, until something entered his mind.

Bakura pulled away from Yami, getting off the bed. He had more important things to do right now. 'Get dressed and get out, Yami. I'll talk with you tomorrow.'

Bakura could hear Yami moving around, and then the door opened and closed. He sighed, staring out the window, staring at the full moon. _Bitch._ Picking up the cordless phone he had in his room, he dialed a familiar number.

'Marik? We're going to have some fun tonight. Get your shit together and meet me at Domino Park in twenty minutes.' He hung up, dressed and left the house, a malevolent smirk on his lips.

* * *

End Chapter IV.

Thanks to ladydragon222, Kyllion Angel, Santiana, Dragon Speaker, Kuro Ookami Hatake, Yami no Hitokiri.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fear**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

**A/N:** No Bakura x Yami in this one, so I'm gonna go with my next favorite pairing.

* * *

Bakura looked up when the ball hit the side of his head. He looked around, seeing a group of girls giggle. His posture went rigid, his eyes darkened. How he hated Phys. Ed. Most of the time, he was forced to wear dorky shorts, and a shirt that was too big for him. He liked his tight jeans, and loose shirts.

Bakura made his way over to the group of girls, only to have Ryou block his path. He wasn't going to hurt those idiots much. Just kill them. There is a difference, according to Marik anyway. He looked down at the lighter half of himself, raising an eyebrow.

Ryou copied him, raising an eyebrow, staring into his eyes. Bakura just knew Ryou knew what he was planning to do. He couldn't afford to be suspended again. He was getting sick of this. Every time he wanted to have some fun, his common sense would get the better of him.

He growled at Ryou, but walked away from the girls, who were probably thinking of new rumors to send around. If they said anything about Ryou, he would kill them. They could say whatever they liked about him, but when it came to Ryou, well, Bakura tried to make his high school years as painless as possible. There was only so much he could do anyway.

He went over to Malik and Marik, who were looking as though they were about to start making out. They were uncomfortable, and kept shifting. Bakura stared at them like they were sane. There really was something wrong with them.

'Should I ask?' Bakura looked them up and down, seeing their erections.

'Well, you know how Malik has forced me into taking vitamins and minerals? Well, the idiot mixed up our vitamin B with Viagra. And because of that, we're forced to walk around with a fucking hard on, because he can't read.' Marik shot Malik a death glare.

'You were the one who crossed out the word Viagra with a marker. Don't blame me. All I saw was the V, and I couldn't find the Vitamin B bottle, so I thought that was it. You could have said something!' Malik crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

'Oh, fuck me,' Bakura muttered.

'Okay!' Marik's eyes shone with lust and need.

'No.' Bakura shook his head, walking away. He caught the ball the girls threw at him again. He looked at it, and then threw it back at them, hitting one in the face. 'Oh, crap! I am so sorry!'

The girl held her hands over her nose, blood leaking out from between the fingers. She stared at Bakura, like she couldn't believe he had done something like that.

'It was an accident. How was I meant to know your reflexes blow?' Bakura asked with a casual shrug of the shoulders as the teacher waited for an explanation.

'Bakura, we have told you time and time again that you can't be so rough with the girls. They may be like one of the boys, but their bodies just aren't as strong as ours. I'm giving you detention.' As the teacher walked away, Bakura swore he saw red.

'Bakura!' Ryou called, waving him over to them as they headed towards the shower/locker room.

With narrowed eyes, Bakura joined the rest. He showered, dressing in the lame uniform before he grabbed his bag, going back down into the gymnasium for his detention. He was going to take great pleasure in extracting each and every one of those teachers from this world.

* * *

Bakura sighed. He was bored beyond all reason. He had done his homework while in detention. Except math, but that was easy. He saved that for when he got home. Algebra was one of his favorite subjects, only because he kicked everyone else's butt at it.

He glanced at the clock on the mantle, when the doorbell chimed. Yami wasn't to arrive for another hour. He got off the sofa, going to the door, opening it. He blinked his eyes.

'What the fuck are you doing here? I don't remember inviting you over.'

Yugi smiled. 'Actually, Yami asked me to tell you he won't be able to make your date. He's been vomiting since he got home from school.'

Bakura raised an eyebrow. 'Haven't you heard of something called a fucking phone? Honestly. If I know about them, surely you must.'

'Yeah, I do. I, um, also wanted to ask you something – '

'I don't care what you want to ask me, Yugi, I'm busy at the moment. Also, I have more important things than listen to you stutter out if I could fuck you, which I won't. Go home.' Bakura closed the door in Yugi's face, not wanting to deal with him at the moment.

He sighed. This night just turned boring suddenly. He glanced at the white cordless phone on the coffee table. With a sigh, he picked it up, dialing Marik's cell phone. After the eighth ring, he was about to hang up when Marik answered.

'You have got the worst timing ever, Bakura. What the fuck could be so important that you would disrupt my time alone with my hand, and my favorite porno?'

'Okay, to begin with: too much information! Secondly, when you're finished jacking off, come by. I got a better way of taking your hard on away.' Bakura smirked at the groan from Marik.

'I'll be over in ten.'

Bakura ended the call. So he wouldn't be able to do Yami, but Marik was just as good. He knew how to be rough. Actually, that's all their sex was; brutality. Marik had a habit of sexually torturing his partner, he loved hearing them beg.

Not that Bakura ever begged. He would refuse to do that for someone like Marik. If Marik wanted someone to beg for him, he could just use Malik or Yugi. Bakura shuddered at the fact of sleeping with Yugi. Sure, he was cute, but Bakura didn't do "cute", he did hot, handsome, not cute.

This was probably also why he hadn't slept with Ryou yet. He was adorable, and most likely had all the qualities that Bakura wanted, but it was his looks that turned Bakura off him. Ryou did offer himself to him, though. Bakura had to turn him down.

Bakura's train of thought was cut short when the front door opened. He didn't bother to see if it were a robber; it wasn't. Marik was the only one with balls to just waltz in like he owned the house. Ryou had almost thrown several knives at him for that, much to his and Bakura's amusement.

Bakura glanced up when he heard Marik enter the living room. He stood from the sofa, motioning to the stairs with a toss of his head. He walked up to his room, Marik close behind, enough for Bakura to feel his body heat and the erection he was sporting.

No sooner had the door closed was Marik, literally, tearing Bakura's clothes off. He threw the white haired male onto the bed, crawling on top of him, tearing his jeans down, and discarding them to the side somewhere. He saw the confused look in Bakura's eyes and shrugged.

'I'm too horny to bother with anything else. Just let me fuck you until we're both unconscious, 'kay?'

Bakura inclined his head, watching as Marik removed his own clothing, with a little more care than he had done to Bakura's. He spread his legs when Marik was nude. He knew that Marik was going to bother with lubricant. When it came to Marik he wasn't one to do all the pleasantries. He went after what he wanted not caring about what damage was caused.

Bakura closed his eyes, his head tilting into the pillow a little as Marik entered him in one swift movement. He kept his eyes closed as Marik continued to penetrate him with a force. He knew he had been torn; his blood was the only lubricant they used. On occasion Marik may use saliva.

Bakura's eyes opened as Marik hit his prostate again and again. His own erection twitched, wanting attention. Bakura ignored it. He had forgotten how good this felt and he was determine to make it last as long as possible.

'You've gotten tight, Bakura,' Marik panted, the thrusting of his hips getting more violent.

'You stopped fucking me, remember?'

'Shut up and moan, bitch.'

Bakura grunted. He didn't moan for anyone, except Yami, and that was only because it felt better than being completely fucked. A hand gripped the covers as the other went to his erection. He knew that if he didn't come before Marik, he wouldn't come at all.

Bakura stared into Marik's eyes as his hand moved in time with Marik's hips. It was a little test they had. Whoever closed their eyes during their orgasm was tortured. Though Bakura and Marik hadn't done anything for the last three months, some things just never changed.

Bakura's eyes twitched as he released himself onto his stomach, hand and Marik's abdomen. They continued to twitch until Bakura forced himself to relax, only to have Marik release a load into his behind. He grunted, his eyes never leaving Bakura's.

Bakura sighed, pushing Marik away. That wasn't as fulfilling as it use to be. Maybe Marik was losing his touch. He held his hand out when he was tapped on the shoulder. He took the offered cigarette, going to the double doors and opening them. A strong, cold wind was blowing.

'You didn't enjoy that, did you? You're fucking someone.' Marik watched Bakura from the bed; he seemed to be in his own world lately.

'Hmm? Oh, yeah. I've been doing the Pharaoh. Since you and Kaiba have been fuck-buddies, I grew bored.' Bakura smirked to himself. He had been thinking of telling Yami about Kaiba and Marik, but thought it would best if he found out on his own. Which he hoped was soon.

* * *

End Chapter V.

Sorry for the slow update, I'm running out of ideas.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fear**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

**A/N:** I truly apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I just had so many ideas on what to do, that I had to choose one and do it. As you can tell, it's not all that well written and I apologize for that, too. Please, enjoy it.

* * *

Yami sat the desk in his and Yugi's room, staring out the window above it. The idea of actually doing homework did enter his mind, more than once. As he lowered his eyes to the math problem sheet laid out before him, he sighed. 

Realizing he couldn't bring himself to do anything, Yami groaned in defeat. He had hoped that doing his math work would actually take his mind off where he was due in the next hour. He had skipped school that day, convincing Yugi and Grandpa he was sick. Not wanting him to miss out on anything, Yugi had collected his homework.

He had called Bakura to let him know their "date" would have to be cancelled again. After hanging up, he had called someone else, wanting to talk to them. He had half hoped that they wouldn't agree, but when they did, his heart leapt for joy.

_Seto sure didn't sound too impressed to be meeting me._ Yami went back to staring out the window, trying to figure out what he was going to say to the stoic business man. Chewing his lower lip, he jumped when the phone on the desk rang. He stared at it for a few seconds, answering it on the third ring.

'Hello?'

'I can't make our appointment.' Seto.

Yami sighed, hanging up without another word. There was nothing to be said. He had wanted to get away from Bakura, wanted to tell Seto how he felt, just to get away from what scared him. He frowned, when the room darkened. The setting sun was hidden by clouds.

_Perfect._ He stood, leaving the room, going downstairs to the small kitchen. In there, Yugi was making dinner while Grandpa closed up the shop. He sat down at the table, staring at Yugi's back. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

'Yugi, how did you tell Ryou you loved him?'

Yugi tensed slightly, turning around quickly. He stared at Yami like he was sane. Where had that come from? Shaking his head, Yugi smiled warmly. It was nice to know there was someone who could grapple Yami and pull him into the wonderful world of love.

'Well, it was kind of simple. It was Valentine's Day, you were in Chicago–'

'I've never been to Chicago.'

'You have now, don't ruin the story. Anyway, I just sent him a card revealing how I felt about him. I never thought he would feel the same way about me. We've been together ever since. Now, who have you got your eye on?' Yugi finished preparing dinner and put it in a pot, placing it on the stove. He wanted to give Yami his undivided attention.

'No-one,' Yami answered slowly, lowering his eyes. 'I just never knew how you told Ryou, now I do.' He stood, scratching the back of his head. 'I had better go finish my homework.'

Yami headed back up to the second floor, going to the bedroom, closing the door behind himself. He sat down in the chair at the desk again, staring down at the paper. Frowning slightly, Yami completed the problems without a hitch, wondering why he didn't bother with it before.

Pulling out the science homework, Yami jumped when the phone rang again. _When did this place become so popular?_ He answered it, paling as he heard Bakura's voice on the other end.

'You sound a lot better, Pharaoh.'

Yami's breathing became a little labored. He drew a blank on how to get himself out of this mess. He swallowed hard when he heard Bakura chuckle.

'Get over here. Otherwise, I'll be going over there, and don't worry; I have various objects that can be carried to remind you of your place with me.'

Yami flinched when the other end went dead; he released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He replaced the receiver with a shaking hand, closing his eyes. _What am I going to do?_ Staring out the window, Yami sighed. _Well, at least it isn't –_ He rolled his eyes as it began to sprinkle outside, before a downpour came through.

_And he wants me to walk over there in this weather?_ Standing from his seat he went to the closet, dressing in jeans and a tee. He raced downstairs, calling out something about returning a library book, pulled his shoes on and left the store.

Within seconds, he was soaked through and through. He wandered along the streets, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. Perhaps he should have just told Kaiba on the phone how he felt. But he wasn't sure if that was something he wanted to do.

Without being able to explain it, Yami wasn't sure if he wanted these visits to stop. Sure, Bakura was a little rough, but he never did anything to cause too much pain or trouble for that matter. Somewhere, in the darkest and most disturbed part of his mind, Yami knew he could trust Bakura. And that was something he didn't want to admit openly.

Kicking a can out of his way, Yami crossed the street, not really caring how many cars had to slam on their breaks. He had more important things to think about. Like, when did he start trusting Bakura? The guy was blackmailing him! And he had this ridiculous notion that it wasn't about that.

True, Bakura had probably chosen him because he was inexperienced and very curious. Yami shook his head. How could be curious about the sort of stuff that Bakura is into? Bondage had never crossed his mind. Actually, losing his virginity to Bakura had never crossed his mind, either.

Raising his head, Yami saw that he had arrived at Bakura's house. 'Why am I curious about this?' he wondered out loud as he rang the doorbell. What did he hope to gain from this experience? He rolled his eyes as several words came to mind. None fit at all with his current predicament.

The door opened with the words 'Get your ass inside now, Pharaoh.'

Yami stepped into the house, standing just inside the doorway. He wasn't really nervous about this. Just nervous about what Bakura had in mind for him for lying. He looked Bakura in the eye, who looked rather annoyed.

'Well, don't just stand there! You'll ruin the rug. Get upstairs, third door on the right.' Bakura stepped aside to let Yami through.

Yami hurried upstairs, going to the room Bakura had told him to. The bathroom. He stripped out of his wet clothes, folding them and placing them on the counter. He glanced into the mirror above the basin. His hair had gone flat, framing his face. He blinked. He had never looked girlier.

He jumped when there was a hard knock at the door. He opened it a crack, seeing Bakura on the other side. He actually wondered where Ryou was, but knew it wasn't his place to ask. Instead, he had to worry about Bakura, who forced the door open, grabbing Yami's lower arm, pulling him out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

Closing and locking the door, Bakura turned to Yami. 'You lied to me, Pharaoh, and now, you will pay for it. Get on the bed.'

Yami wasn't sure if he wanted to defy Bakura and did as he was ordered, getting on the bed. He saw cuffs on the bedside chest and chewed his lower lip nervously. Was Bakura going to chain him down and beat him? He did say he was going to do that, right?

Bakura noticed the look in Yami's eyes when he saw the cuffs. Rolling his eyes, he picked them up. 'They're wrist and thigh cuffs, Yami. I wasn't planning on using them so early into our relationship, but you gave me no choice.'

Bakura quickly attached the cuffs to Yami's body, stepping back. He licked his lips. Yami just looked so, so delectable there. Almost completely exposed, he certainly was the stuff wet dreams are made of. Giving a small chuckle, he opened the top drawer of the bedside chest, pulling something out.

Yami watched Bakura with growing interest. He didn't care what Bakura did. Only they knew about this "relationship" as Bakura called it, so there was no way he would be humiliated by it. Well, he hoped he wouldn't be humiliated by it anyway.

Bakura turned Yami onto his knees, enjoying the sight of Yami looking so ready to be penetrated or spanked. Whichever one came first.

Bakura turned his eyes to Yami's exposed rear, grinning. He roughly grabbed a handful of Yami's hair, ripping his head back. He licked Yami's cheek, as he dropped the object from his hand to give Yami's behind a hard slap, hearing the pharaoh moan.

'You had better not bullshit to me again, bitch.' Bakura slapped Yami's rump again, loving the sound.

Yami bit his lower to keep himself from crying out in bliss. He was already turned on and was dying to know what Bakura would do to him next. As another slap landed, he couldn't help himself, he moaned loudly, his arms struggling against the restraints.

Bakura let go of Yami's hair, picking up the object again. He turned it on, a gentle hum coming for it. He shoved two fingers into Yami's mouth, smiling maliciously as he sucked them. He took them away, forcing both into the other's anus, whose back dipped at the intrusion.

The white haired spirit grinned, dangling the bullet vibe in Yami's eyesight, letting the other spirit know what was about to happen. Removing his fingers, Bakura placed the tip of the vibe at Yami's entrance, hearing him gasp, Bakura pushed in, turning it up.

Yami cried out as Bakura kept pushing it in further until it was resting against that spot. That spot that made Yami moan; scream; beg for more. His hands ached to be free, to be able to pleasure his weeping member that was dripping with neglect.

Bakura smirked, standing back. He watched the way Yami's body writhed, trying to get more of the ecstasy but failing. He rubbed his own erection through his pants with the palm of his hand. He gritted his teeth. Seeing Yami act this way was beautiful.

Walking idly around the bed, Bakura took mental pictures of Yami from almost every angle. He stopped on the other side, studying his face. Eyes half closed, mouth open moaning like a whore. Growling, Bakura went around to the other side of the bed.

Going into the top drawer again, he pulled out one of his favorite slappers. He cracked it across Yami's backside, making the pharaoh cry out in surprise and pleasure. He continued to belt Yami with the piece of leather until his hide was nearly as red as his hair.

Bakura ran his fingertips over the redness, knowing he probably been a little to harsh for Yami's first time. Blowing cool air over the marks for a moment, Bakura's hand hunted around for the clasps to Yami's binds. Undoing them, he turned the spirit over, chaining him up in the spread eagle pose.

Opening the draw again, keeping it open this time, Bakura removed two small objects from it. He showed the clear nipple clamps to Yami, who was too deluded with lust to actually register what was going to happen to him. Adjusting the tension, Bakura attached them.

While Yami tugged on the shackles, Bakura picked up a green candle and a lighter. Lighting the wick, the pale spirit gave it a moment to be useable. Testing it on his hand first, Bakura dropped the first bit of wax on Yami's left inner thigh, causing him to cry out and writhe beneath the torturous touch.

Chuckling sadistically, Bakura continued to let the wax drip on Yami's thigh, slowing moving to the other one. With a psychotic grin, Bakura dripped wax onto Yami's scrotum, who yanked on the chains and Bakura was worried he would break them.

Standing the candle up on the bedside chest, Bakura grabbed a cock ring, attaching it Yami. With it secured, he got the candle again, letting more wax go to the scrotum. Yami's hips bucked upward as he whimpered, staring at Bakura, wanting more.

Bakura moved the candle to Yami's torso, dropping wax onto his abdomen. Green certainly was Yami's color. Wondering where that came from, Bakura tilted the candle more, letting more of the melted candle fall to Yami's body.

With his free hand, he grasped Yami's erection, jerking it roughly, making him scream again and again. Leaving the organ alone for now, Bakura removed one of the clamps on Yami's nipples. He licked the nub and blew on it softly, then dripped wax on it.

Yami shouted at the sensation. He loved the way Bakura was playing with his body. His head fell back as a pressure was applied to his nipple, harder than before. It was wonderful. He continued to tug on the shackles, wanting his hands free, wanting to just touch Bakura, which he knew was weird.

But at the moment, Yami was beyond all rational thinking. He only wanted Bakura to continue with this – this pleasurable torture.

'Fuck, Bakura!' Yami screamed in bliss as Bakura tipped more wax onto his body.

Bakura stared down at Yami. 'You are so easy to turn on, you bitch.' He blew the candle out, tossing it to the floor, as he sat between Yami's thighs. His eyes raked over Yami's body. 'You are a slut, Yami.'

Reaching back, Bakura got the control for the bullet vibe and turned it up higher. Yami bucked wilder than a bronco. He was not going to take that toy until he heard the words he wanted to hear. Judging by the way Yami was carrying on, he had a feeling it would be sooner than he thought.

Getting off the bed, Bakura stripped. He hoped Yami would say those words soon; otherwise Bakura would just let his urges win him over.

'Are you ready to feel the real thing, yet?' Bakura grazed his nails over Yami's erection.

Yami shuddered violently at the sensation, nodding his head, not being able to make a coherent word. He had been waiting for Bakura's flesh since the beginning.

'I'm sorry, Yami, what was that?'

Yami was seconds from breaking into tears. 'Yes, I'm ready for it!'

Bakura turned the vibe up higher, loving Yami's scream of bliss. 'Ready for what?'

Having an extremely difficult time trying to think, let alone answer, Yami just looked at Bakura. What did this sadist want from him? Was he expecting full sentence answers? Well, he was going to be sorely disappointed.

'Just ask me to fuck you, idiot, and I will.' Bakura gripped Yami's erection tightly.

'It's obvious I want it!'

Bakura raised an eyebrow at Yami, and stepped back. 'I can let you suffer all night, bitch. If you don't want that, _beg_ me to fuck you.'

Yami's breathing was taken up by moans. Somehow, he managed to get out the words 'Fuck me, Bakura! Please, fuck me!'

Tilting his head to the side, Bakura snickered. 'A slave does not refer to his master by his name.'

Yami stared at Bakura. When did they agree on this? Yami knew the answer at once. The moment he rang the doorbell. Was he that desperate for release? Of course he was. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to stay conscious.

'I'm sorry, master. Please, fuck me, master.' All self-respect and pride had left Yami half an hour into their little meeting.

Bakura inclined his head, pleased. He turned the vibe off, pulling it out gently, placing it on the bedside chest to be cleaned. He got between Yami's legs again, reaching under the pillow, pulling out a tube of lubricant.

Lathering his erection quickly, Bakura entered Yami. Without a pause, he built up a steady rhythm instantly. Bakura didn't bother with pleasuring Yami, this was more for him to get off than the pharaoh, yet Yami didn't seem bothered by it.

Yami voiced his pleasure loudly. Being filled with the real thing from Bakura would always be enough for him. He could feel his back sticking to the covers from sweat as his body longed for that moment where it would finally be free.

Bakura supported himself on one hand and removed the cock ring from Yami with the other, tossing it aside, grasping the other spirit's erection. His hips picked up momentum, his hand joining the rhythm. This may be for his pleasure, but he had punished Yami enough for one night. Tomorrow night would be a different story.

Placing his forehead against Yami's, Bakura stared into the crimson orbs, daring Yami to orgasm. He altered the angle of his hips slightly, slamming against Yami's spot, allowing himself a small moan, which was lost in Yami's scream as he came.

Bakura continued to milk Yami's member as his hips continued their work, his pace becoming more erratic, his body telling him to let go. Letting go of deflating organ, Bakura gripped Yami's shoulders, his head falling back as he released his semen into the channel, a sigh leaving his mouth.

Collapsing on Yami, Bakura panted. That was defiantly the best orgasm he had ever had. It blew Marik out of the water. Removing his flaccid penis from Yami's body, Bakura undid the shackles, noticing the marks around Yami's wrists, knowing he would have a hard time explaining them if anyone saw them.

Falling onto his back, Bakura stared at his ceiling. 'What time is it, Yami?'

Yami looked around the room for a clock. Finding one on the opposite bedside chest, his eyes widened. 'It's eleven-thirty. Grandpa and Yugi will be having a fit.'

Yami got off the bed, falling to his knees, his body still not recovering from the abuse it went through in the last few hours. He was dreading waking up tomorrow morning and not being able to move.

'Pharaoh, just stay the night. Call them in the morning and make up some bullshit. Get back into bed before you get a chill through your body.' Bakura stood, pulling back to the covers and getting in.

Yami joined him after a few seconds. They could shower in the morning, and Bakura could get Ryou to wash his sheets and whatnot. Not bothering to turn off the lights, Bakura closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Malik scratched the back of his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure what had just happened up there, but it sure did last a while. He and Ryou were not expecting that when they returned from visiting the carnival. 

Glancing at the white haired boy, he raised a quizzical eyebrow. Something was telling him he didn't want to know about what just happened, but the better half of him wanted to know. With the way someone was screaming up there, it sounded like fun.

Ryou just blushed, shrugging his shoulders. Obviously whatever Bakura had been doing embarrassed the hell out of him. Now the pale teen knew how Malik felt whenever they heard Kaiba and Marik going at it like rabbits.

'I'm sure it was nothing.' Ryou honestly did not want to explain anything, not right now. He had more than enough to do.

'Yeah, I'm sure it was nothing, too. I wonder if that other person is still alive.' Malik stretched, lying out on the sofa.

'They are. Bakura doesn't kill unless he really has to or really wants to.' Ryou stood from his place on the floor before the fireplace, and headed upstairs.

He knew that he couldn't blame Bakura; he had said he would be staying at Malik's that night, but the storm had forced them to come back to Ryou's. It was closer. They had both showered and Ryou had even put Yami's clothes through the drier.

Unlocking Bakura's door with the spare key that was hidden behind the doorframe, Ryou peeked in, seeing Bakura and Yami passed out on the bed. He smiled, turning the lights off and closing the door again, locking it and returning the key. Tomorrow morning was not going to be fun.

* * *

I am so sorry about the slowness of this! I really am! But, I'm only human!

Thank you to everyone who stuck by this story. You're all gems to me! kisses to all


	7. Chapter 7

**~The Fear~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

**A/N:** I am so sorry it has taken me forever to update! I had to swipe my hard drive and forgot to save this to disc before I did that. Anyway, for my loyal fans on FF, this is for you. I hope you enjoy it!

~ * ~

Bakura woke early the next morning. He looked down at Yami, who seemed content to snuggle with his chest. With a much needed moan, Bakura shook Yami's shoulder.

Yami slowly opened his eyes, looking round groggily. As if remembering where he was and with whom, he darted out of the bed, using a pillow to give himself some decency. His eyes rested on Bakura and the aches and pains of last night became present.

With a groan, Yami sat on the bed, running his hands through his hair. He gasped as he felt cool hands on his shoulder, kneading the tension out. He was curious as to why Bakura was doing this.

'I figured you would need it after last night. Was I right? Tell me I was right.' Not wanting to admit it, but Bakura felt a lot better after taking it out on the pharaoh last night. He could only hope they would be able to do it again, very soon.

Yami moaned as Bakura's strong fingers seem to solve all his problems. The digits knew where to press, how much to apply. His own hands gripped the pillow as his body responded and not in the way that he wanted.

Yami stopped Bakura's work, turning around to face him. His eyes begged Bakura and Yami knew that Bakura knew what he wanted. He had a feeling the pale spirit wasn't expecting him to start demanding sex.

'Why me, stealer of souls?'

Bakura smirked. 'Because Marik is fucking Kaiba and Ryou and Yugi are not my type. Now, that leaves Malik, who is bed hopping between Ryou and Yugi. Don't bother to stand up for the runt. I turned him down.'

Yami laughed. 'You passed up a chance for sex?' He hadn't been paying much attention to what Bakura had said. If it weren't for the erection he was sporting, he might have raised a few questions.

'I do it fairly often when it comes to people I'm not attracted to. Now, why did you stop me?' Bakura ran his eyes over Yami's body, seeing his erection.

Yami's hand went to Bakura's groin, rubbing the organ until it was erect as his own. Slowly, but confidently, Yami grasped the muscle, his hand running the length of the shaft.

Bakura stopped Yami's hand, shaking his head. 'I want you to be a little more creative.' A sly smile came across Bakura's mouth and Yami wondered how he could be more creative.

_More creative? More creative with what? There is only so much a hand could do._ Yami's eyes widened as he licked his lips. Well, this was going to be an experiment and a half for all parties concerned.

Lowering his head, Yami stared at Bakura's erection. He could not believe he was about to do this. Yet, at the same time, he didn't want to disappoint Bakura, not when he so much to learn.

Bakura watched Yami, who looked so lost and confused. 'Take your time, Pharaoh. I know this will be your first, so don't overdo yourself.' Bakura tilted Yami's head up. 'Okay?'

Yami stared at Bakura. Why was he so concerned? Now what to think about it, he nodded, lowering his head again. Taking a shuddering breath, he watched the shafted before him twitched. It was somehow fascinating.

Bakura moistened his lips. He did love having amateurs give him oral pleasure. He wasn't sure what it was about it. He figured it was being their first that got to him. Being someone's first for anything was sexual motivation enough.

Bakura drew a sharp breath as Yami's tongue made contact with the tip of his erection. His hands found their to Yami's thick mop, gently massaging his scalp. He didn't want Yami to feel pressured into this.

Yami continued to lick Bakura, getting himself use to the taste, which wasn't as bad he was expecting it to be. Feeling a little more confident, Yami took the head of Bakura's erection into his mouth.

Frowning slightly, Yami thought it over. He felt completely natural having Bakura's appendage in mouth. He wasn't nervous. If anything, he was a little excited. He knew he wasn't the first to suck Bakura off, but that didn't matter.

He gradually slid his mouth down the shaft, only taking in about three quarters of the flesh. Grinning to himself when Bakura moaned out, Yami slowly bobbed his head up and down the rod.

Bakura let out a sigh that could be classed as a moan. He watched Yami, raising an eyebrow when his hand went to his own member. Hands still lost within Yami's hair, Bakura ripped his head up with it.

Yami gasped, staring at Bakura. He didn't understand what he had done wrong. Why did Bakura look so pissed off?

'Last night wasn't just for last night, slave.' Bakura pulled Yami's face closer.

Now Yami was even more confused. He didn't remember saying Bakura's name. He stared at the pale spirit, hoping he would explain what was going on.

'You do not touch yourself without my permission. Is that clear?' Bakura tightened his grip in the multi colored strands.

Everything became clear. He was only allowed to breath on his own, by the looks of things. Yami found this exhilarating. This would be the first time he was to be the slave. After being pharaoh for so long, being the underdog would be a nice change of scenery.

'Yes, master,' he replied, lowering his eyes.

Bakura loosened his grip, now that Yami was going to behave. 'Continue.'

Yami lowered his head again, taking the member into his mouth. He hoped that if he continued to please Bakura he could feel his length in him again. Yami moaned at the idea, bobbing his head a little faster, than but not as fast as he had seen in some movies.

Bakura took one hand out of Yami's hair, to rest on it. His head fell back as a guttural moan left his mouth. His eyes closed as he allowed the pleasure to full envelope him. He opened his eyes to slivers to look down at Yami.

With the hand still lost in the mess, Bakura pulled his head back. He had behaved himself, and even though he was enjoying it, Bakura wanted to down to business. After stroking Yami's mop a few times, he beckoned him to come closer.

As the tanned spirit crawled up his body, Bakura smirked, his eyes flashing. 'That's a good boy. I know what you want to do, and you have my permission to do it.'

Bakura rested on his elbows, watching Yami with intense eyes. A small jolt went through his body as Yami gripped his erection, keeping it steady as he seated himself on it. Bakura tensed, battling to keep his eyes and moan held back.

Yami stared at Bakura. Seeing that he was fine, he continued to insert the hot member. When it was fully in his behind, he sat there for a moment. He wasn't sure to being entered without preparation, as the heated stinging sensation wasn't like the other times.

Resting his hands on Bakura's shoulders, the sting only a dull throb now, Yami raised himself at a snails pace. He bit his lower lip. This certainly was different from last night. Without the lubricant, moving was a litter difficult and quite uncomfortable.

Bearing it, Yami continued to move slowly, not wanting to cause any damage to himself. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the unusual sensation and concentrate on pleasing his master. It was easier said than done. Yami had a feeling he would need to practice at home, or see Bakura a lot more often to get use to it.

Gasping as he hit that spot deep within himself, Yami felt his slightly deflated member spring back to life. Ignoring everything that was uncomfortable, Yami raised and lowered himself a little faster. His back arched as he hit it again, his head fell back as he cried out.

Bakura gripped Yami's hips, surprised with him. He never expected the ex-pharaoh to be so willing to insert an erection without preparation and with only saliva as lubricant. His smirk became a little malicious as he raised his hips as Yami lowered himself, grunting.

Yami screamed. He tried desperately not to touch himself as his body kept telling him that he suffered long enough last night, and now was a time for a quick orgasm. Eyes opening to slits of lustful crimson, Yami looked down at Bakura.

'Master?' Yami's head fell forward, moaning loudly, the noise almost echoing in the room. He raised his head slightly. 'Please, may I touch myself?'

Bakura snickered between groans. 'Soon.'

Yami gripped pale shoulders tightly, his nails digging into the soft skin. He had to keep his hands from doing something he was not allowed to do. Bouncing faster, Yami was crying out every time he lowered himself. A pleasured smile crossed his lips, staying there.

Perspiration beaded along his forehead, along his spine and inner thighs. Yami felt his body begging for release. The hands on his hips tightened their grip, and Yami looked into Bakura's eyes, asking the question again. He wanted, no, needed it.

Bakura gritted his teeth. He was going to make this last longer. He would be damned if he was going to let his body have its way; he had already done that last night. He could feel Yami's nails digging in further, knowing he was just as close.

Seeing those questioning eyes, Bakura inclined his head. He moaned as the nails were removed from his skin. His eyes went to the hand that Yami was using to pleasure himself further. It was a lovely sight of Yami riding him like a cowboy, while his concurrently masturbated.

Yami's moans were just short of screams as his ecstasy doubled. He held back on his orgasm until he felt a heat in his rear and heard his master's long groan. He continued to slide up and down the pole of flesh for a few seconds. That was as long as he could last, before crying out as he released onto his hand and stomach.

Even though he knew he wasn't allowed to, Yami murmured Bakura's name as he collapsed on his chest, shuddering slightly. He half expected a slap on the rear for saying his master's name, but all he got was a chuckle and hands running through his hair.

'You don't learn, do you?' Bakura realized what he was doing and stopped himself. He couldn't afford to be gentle with Yami now.

'Of course not, master.' Yami smiled, but stopped almost immediately. He sat up, looking down at Bakura. 'What do you mean Marik and Kaiba are fucking? How long has that been going on for?'

'About six months. Does it bother you?' Bakura stared into contemplating scarlet eyes. The answer shocked him.

'Not anymore. I have no reason to be upset over it. It's not like I was ever going to be Kaiba. He was just a passing phase. I'm sure we've all gone through it. I know Yugi has.' Yami removed Bakura's limp penis from his rump, making a disgusted face as semen leaked out of it.

'Guilty here, too. Must have something to do with the fact we know nothing about him.' Bakura sat up, Yami falling to his lap. 'I suggest we shower. I'm sure no-one will notice we're not at school.'

Yami lowered his eyes as thoughts entered his mind. 'Yeah.' He stood from the bed. He had a feeling today was going to be very interesting, indeed.

~ * ~

End chapter VII.

Dear God, I am so sorry this chapter was so short! Anyway, thanks a bunch to everyone who has reviewed. You're all so special to me!


	8. The Fear 8

**The Fear**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

**A/N:** Yeah, so sorry it took me so long to update this fic. I may have forgotten all about it, until my mum started reading Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction. Unfortunately, this story is two chapters away from completion and I have one other chapter done up of it. So please don't hold your breath for it to be completed. It is over five years old. But I will be posting another story, Darkshipping as well. So, please be sure to check that out, and I apologize if you were waiting on this story. I will post the semi-final chapter when I can. Until then, please enjoy this chapter!

No sex in it, but whatever.

* * *

It had been an interesting day, to say the least. They had showered, separately, changed the covers of the bed, and cleaned up the room a little, made cookies, made a rather large mess with the flour which was cleaned up, and finally just settled for watching a movie.

Bakura looked down at Yami, whose head was in his lap. Knowing the other spirit couldn't see him, Bakura allowed himself a small smile as he stroked the multi colored strands. The pharaoh got to him more than he realized.

Shaking his head, Bakura went back to the book he was reading. It was _The Shining_. He had finished _Dream-catcher_ not that long ago, and it had been a while since he had read this one. He was sure Yami was asleep, not that it bothered him.

Bakura looked up when thunder rumbled, causing Yami to stir. He cursed the weather. It never could allow anyone to sleep in peace. And to top it all off, the doorbell rang, which only dampened his mood more.

Marking his page, and placing it on the coffee table, Bakura tenderly lifted Yami's head and placed it on the sofa. He made his way to the door, taking his time as the bell rang three more times.

Opening the door, Bakura just stared at Marik, who was soaked from head to toe. He raised an eyebrow when the sandy blonde invited himself into the house. Frowning, the pale spirit watched as he dripped onto the rug. Obviously no-one had any idea on what he went through to steal it.

Gritting his teeth, Bakura pulled Marik off the rug, letting him stand on the tiles. They were easier to clean and they weren't Oriental. Closing the door, he turned back to Marik, who was seething about something, and Bakura had a feeling it wasn't about the rug, like he was.

'What has gotten your panties in a bunch?' Bakura didn't really want to know. He had been happy where he was. He was tired of people ruining his fun.

'Kaiba's being an ass, again. I need to take it out on someone. You were the only one I could think of.' Marik stepped onto the rug again, only to have Bakura pushed him off and away.

'Not this time, Marik. I'm still having a hard time getting over last night and this morning. Find someone else. Now, leave quickly. If you ruin this rug, I will kill you, cut you up and sell you off to pay for a new one.'

Bakura opened the door. He knew Marik wouldn't do anything. The sooner he got rid of the sadistic blonde, the sooner he could return to the living room and enjoy being in Yami's company, even though he was asleep.

After a hell of a death glare from Marik and the blonde did leave, Bakura rolled his eyes, closing the door. He walked into the living room, seeing Yami sitting up, staring at the television, and obviously not watching the cooking show.

Flopping onto the couch beside Yami, Bakura stroked his hair. He figured Yami had woken the moment he moved or it could have been the continuous ringing of the bell, he couldn't be sure. All he knew was that Yami had heard the conversation.

Yami turned his head, staring at Bakura. 'What–'

'It's nothing. Marik and I use to sleep together, which stopped about six months ago. Everyone once in a while, he has a fight with Kaiba, which brings him over here and we have sex again.' Bakura yawned, stretching and rotating his hands, cracking his wrists.

'I would have thought you could handle more. You seem like the type of guy that could have sex all night and still want more.' Yami frowned. Since when did he start making assumptions into someone's character?

Bakura looked Yami over, who was in one of Bakura's few American band shirts. 'I am. You're not.'

'But–'

'Look, Marik isn't what I need anymore, okay? Can we just leave it at that?' Bakura stood, going into the kitchen. He picked up the plate of cookies and took them into the living room, placing them on the coffee table.

Feeling Yami's apologetic eyes on him, Bakura smirked. He pulled Yami close, kissing the Pharaoh's temple. He handed him a cook then channel surfed. Settling for some music show, Bakura got himself a cookie.

They sat in silence, munching on the biscuits, which didn't turn out all that bad. Some were a little burnt on the underside, but that couldn't be helped. Neither of them had ever cooked before. They did a damn good job.

As one of the songs finished, Yami nestled into the couch a little more. Bakura had a feeling something was about to happen. They were going to have a deep and meaningful conversation.

'Did you think this would ever happen?' Yami asked eyes on the television.

'What? That band getting an Aria nomination?'

Yami shook his head. 'When you were living in Egypt, did the thought of living forever ever cross your mind?'

Bakura laughed, feeling Yami's shocked eyes on him. He knew laughing normally was something he didn't do, but it was such an innocent question, what more could he do?

'Nope. I never thought I would actually live for three thousand years as a spirit. I always hoped I would, but kind of hoped that at some point I would pass on.' Bakura continued to smile, the laughter still in his eyes.

'Just one more thing.' Yami looked a little nervous.

'What's that?'

'What is a Disturbed?' Yami pointed to the shirt, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

When Ryou got home, the first words out of his mouth were 'Bakura, you will never guess what happened at school today!' Bakura didn't much care what had happened at school and didn't want to discuss it in front of Yami as he had a feeling it was about Kaiba.

Glancing at the darker spirit, Bakura looked fretful. He had spent a whole day with Yami. He wasn't as uptight as Bakura had originally thought him to be. He was actually kind of fun, which was the shocking part.

Thought Yami knew about the spat between Kaiba and Marik, Bakura didn't want him to know all the details, as Ryou was probably in the classroom when it happened. And that was when Bakura made a sickening realization.

He had grown attached to Yami. Something he had never allowed himself to do. Except Ryou, and that was only because they had shared a body. The only thing Yami and he had ever shared was a past and a couple of nights of hot sex.

Even their past, there was nothing glorified about it. He was a tomb robber and the other was a pharaoh, who didn't have a tomb he could rob. His head was starting to hurt. But it didn't stop him from trying to figure out why Yami.

_Why him? Of all__people, why him?_ Bakura looked over to Yami, who was speaking with Ryou. Most likely about what had happened at school. When Yami laughed, Bakura shook his head. It was strange to hear him laugh. It didn't happen very often.

After Bakura had explained who Disturbed was and made Yami listen to a couple of their CDs, they spent the next hour and a half talking about music. Bakura had introduced him to Metallica, System of a Down and some Alice Cooper. Yami seemed to like Alice Cooper's Poison a lot.

Marik could never get into Bakura's music, which ticked the pale spirit off. He figured that since he and Marik were a lot alike, they would have the same interest in music. Obviously Marik couldn't be bothered broadening his horizons.

Even Ryou, on occasion, moved away from Hi-5 to listen to Enter Sandman. Bakura couldn't be bothered trying to corrupt Yugi. And Malik lived for Disturbed. To Bakura, to enlighten Yami about this kind of music was thrilling. And to have the pharaoh like it was an even bigger accomplishment.

Bakura reached for the last cookie. He stared down at it, smirking. He stood from the couch, going over to Ryou and Yami. He stood behind Yami, holding the cookie outside of his mouth, as he nuzzled the back of his head.

_Ahh, this is why__I got attached to him._ Bakura watched as Yami opened his mouth, taking a small bite of the cookie.

'Bakura!' Ryou whined, pouting.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, looking at Ryou. 'Yes?'

Ryou huffed. 'Yami and I were having a conversation!'

'It's not like its something he doesn't already know about. Marik came by today, most likely after the quarrel. Yami knows what happened. Does he have to know each and every miniscule detail of it?' Bakura wrapped an arm around Yami's shoulders, eating the rest of the cookie.

Yami clicked his tongue. 'Would you two stop talking about me like I'm not here?'

'Fine,' Bakura said. 'Did you want to know the details of the bitch fest?'

'Not really, no. It is none of my business.'

Bakura smirked at Ryou, who left the living room, saying something about calling Yugi. When he was gone, Bakura stroked Yami's hair. He turned Yami around, hugging him. He could feel Yami's surprise.

After a few moments of peace, Bakura pulled away. He still had to think things through. He left the living room going into the laundry, getting Yami's clothes. He handed them to the dark spirit, who looked down at them, but took them.

'I think it would be best if you went home tonight. I'll see you at school, tomorrow.' Bakura gave Yami a kiss on the forehead, standing back to let the pharaoh dress.

Taking his shirt back, Bakura watched him leave. When the door closed, Bakura fell onto the couch, staring up at the white ceiling. He had always been attracted to Yami. He radiated power. And lately he had given up that power to Bakura, just to be dominated, just so he wouldn't have to be the one to make all the decisions.

Bakura chuckled at that thought. He never knew Yami would get bored of always holding all the right cards. Yami didn't seem like the kind to leave life to chance. He seemed like the type to hide away in his shell until he was certain of something, and then crawl out of it.

_Why do some people have this affect on me?_

Bakura could remember only once when he felt this sort of attraction to someone. He couldn't remember her name, but then again it was eons ago. He sat up straight, staring  
at the cookie crumbs on the plate. With a sigh, he picked the plate up, taking it into the kitchen.

Putting the dishes away. He rinsed the plate off, placing it on the rack. He poured himself a glass of apple juice from the fridge. Sitting at the table, glass in hand, Bakura stared down at the polished top.

Before he had a chance to think, he heard the familiar tunes of Hi-5, making him growl. At least he only played his music ridiculously high when no-one was home. He tried to block it out, but nothing could block that would.

"L-O-V-E, I love you and you love me…"

Grinding his teeth, Bakura placed his juice on the table, going upstairs. He invited himself into Ryou's room, who was on the bed, reading a magazine. Bakura's eyes widened as he realized it was one of his magazines.

Going over to the bed, Bakura ripped the magazine from Ryou's hands. 'I thought I told you not to read this stuff!'

Ryou made an indignant face. 'You read them, so why can't I?'

'Because it's not something someone so young is to read.' Bakura went over to the stereo, turning down the volume. 'And I told you not to play that so loud.'

Ryou sat up, staring at Bakura. 'Well, I think it suits you and Yami.' He giggled innocently.

'We don't love each other. We only have an understanding.' Bakura left the room, shaking his head, returning his magazine and going back to juice.


End file.
